


Sunglasses At Night

by barahands



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Tsukishima/Yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barahands/pseuds/barahands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima gets a new pair of glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunglasses At Night

**Author's Note:**

> "au in which tsukishima's glasses are replaced with rly douchey shades and he wears them indoors and at night too"
> 
> got this ask on tumblr and i couldn't NOT write something about it.

His brother gets them for him so he, naturally, thinks that they’re a little stale. Of course, just as naturally, he begins to wear them constantly. At night, in the daytime, he’s even been known to fall asleep with them sliding off his nose (according to Yamaguchi who has an eye for these things). 

At first, no one comments. It wasn’t like they didn’t notice, but every time they thought to bring something up, Tsukishima would send them this horrible look over the tops of his sunglasses and that would either make them shut up in fear, indignation, or just plain courtesy. Not surprisingly, Hinata was the first one to disregard that look.

"Why are your glasses so douchey?"

The team exploded into motion after a beat. Noya and Ryuu burst into giggles; Asahi looked like his head was going to pop off out of sheer terror; both Daichi and Suga had the looks of two different kinds of disappointed parents (one angry and the other just tired); Kageyama had the face of a stoic man trying to keep in his gut-busting laughs; and Yamaguchi was making the sound of a wounded, offended mouse. Interestingly enough, Tsukishima was the only one without a reaction, his expression and body seemingly frozen into place. Hinata merely cocked his head to the side and blinked at him in curiosity.

"No really!" The small boy bounced a little with his enthusiasm, "they make you look like you have a stick the size of a tree branch stuck up your butt, why do you even wear them?" It wasn’t like he was trying to be offensive (though this was Tsukishima); he was just genuinely curious. 

There was another beat full of Yamaguchi’s indignant squeaks, but Tsuki finally straightened up and pushed said sunglasses up his nose. “They help me focus.” And that was it. No one, aside from obvious parties, heard the slightly hurt tone in his voice, as it was masked in indifference. 

"Eh? That’s a weird reason." Hinata expressed, ignoring the prodding from Suga and the choked down giggles from the peanut gallery. "I mean, you could have just said that they made you feel cool! You do look cool! Douchey, but still cool! Like an awesome action hero trying to save his damsel from giant lizards or something." 

If anyone could see inside of Tsukishima’s head, they would find one: that whole action movie(?) panning out in his head with him as the lead and a certain freckled beauty as his “damsel”; and two: pure, face flushing, brain bursting, heart pounding embarrassment. The latter, in fact, kept him from talking for a second and even colored the tips of his ears a ruddy pink color. 

"… Your standard of ‘coolness’ makes me uneasy, so i’d prefer if you’d stop that." Tsuki paused for a second before sending Hinata a mocking look over his glasses. "And what kind of action movie plot was that?"

"H-Hey!"


End file.
